Talk:US Series Competitor Robots
Non US Championship robots Does anybody think it's worth doing grey backgrounds for robots that did not enter the US Championship, similar to the UK Series page? Christophee (talk) 00:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, let's do it RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Who does that include? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know, I haven't looked it up. I'm just making an assumption that there are some. Maybe there aren't, I'll have to check. Christophee (talk) 01:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::From series 1: Tut Tut, Joker, Spike, Green Mouse, Green House, Rot Box/Bang (they are the same machine), and Silver Box. Also, Conquering Clown and Skullmania withdrew due to technical difficulties (so I'm not sure if that constitutes a greying). ::::From Series 2: Thor's Hammer, Hyperactive, Revenge, and Ninjitsu. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Of course, those that competed in the main competition in series 2, like Conquering Clown and Joker don't constitute a greying. ManUCrazy 02:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okey doke, thanks for doing that. Are we also including the Nickelodeon US Championship or should we just leave the greying out of that series like we did for the Extreme on the UK page? Christophee (talk) 03:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I would leave the greying out for the Nickelodeon Series. ManUCrazy 03:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Teams Back on the Uk Series Competitor Robots page, we agreed not to add team names that would not be getting pages. Why has it gone and been done? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because I wasn't aware of this. It has been undone. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 20:24, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Team Pages There are a lot of red links for team pages on this list. I think we need to go through and decide which teams warrant having their own page and which ones don't. Then we can create the pages for those that do and remove the links for those that don't. Also, does anyone think it's worth having a US Series Teams page similar to the UK and Dutch ones? Christophee (talk) 01:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. In my personal opinion, Teams Juggerbot, Logicom, Raptor, and Robot Dojo are the only ones notable enough to even consider. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with those four, and may I add Team Run Amok to the list? Teams Raptor and Robot Dojo already have pages, but the others don't yet. I'll wait for more opinions before taking any action. Christophee (talk) 14:01, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::They have their own website where everything that needs to be said is said. Honestly I'd rather not take that toothpaste out of the tube. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:13, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think it will be a problem, particularly as we've made peace with the Joergers now. I'm curious to see what others think about it though. Christophee (talk) 16:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Fair enough we'll see what others think. All I ask is that the vast majority of the text be our own words and not quotes - just because we have the resources to be lazy, doesn't mean we should. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Would anybody object to me drafting a page for Team Run Amok? I don't intend to include any quotes from other sites, so there shouldn't be any issues with it I hope. Just looking at it objectively, I really think the team is notable enough to have a page. Christophee (talk) 16:27, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I certainly don't oppose. Besides, we resolved our issues with the Joerger family a while back. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed. I said that earlier in the discussion, but RA2 still had reservations, so I want to make extra sure we don't do anything that could cause a fuss. Christophee (talk) 17:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC)